


Because of You

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Read it.





	Because of You

In the afternoon, Regina was sitting on the docks and watching the sunset. She was looking lovely in the tone of warm colors through reflecting of a sun. It was located by her weekend cabin near the lake. The brown-haired woman never thought that she actually owned her house that she bought it few years ago. 

By her remembrance, she found that place that was cherished to her life. Surrounding around in the forest, no one found her secret. It made her smile when it came to her private place that she could have some peace with her busy life. But it came to her heart, it was her son who came along to reach her goodness heart. 

Henry always played with the lake when he was enjoying his time at the cabin with his mom. In his growing up, he always came to see the lake in the afternoon so he could play with her until dinnertime. The brown-haired boy out-grew his activities and decided to stay inside to play his videogames. Regina didn’t mind at all. 

When other person came along in the brunette woman’s life and it brightened her eyes when she saw her lover. It was a beautiful blonde woman with emerald eyes that shone through the rays of a sun. Her heart was getting warmer when she came closer to her. Regina felt her arms around her waist and she was swaying like they danced in their first prom together. 

The brown-eyed woman shut her eyes and flowed with her feelings toward her lover. She finally heard her singing like a bird chirping in the morning with sweet sounds in the air. It was Emma Swan with a wonderful vocal chords. She couldn’t believe that it was her wife who sang beautifully to catch her heart once again. 

But at this time, Emma was leaning by a doorframe and watching Regina sitting there on the docks. In her background, she heard her biological son’s screams toward the television. The blonde woman was fortunate to meet him in her life when he found her in Boston and brought her to the beautiful brunette woman who adopted him. She thanked those gods who blessed her with a beautiful family she deserved. 

The golden-haired woman closed the door behind her and walked toward her lover. She looked up at the warm tones of the sky that dimmed through the darkness. Her singing voice got her to warm her heart for her love toward Regina. It made both women to smile at same time. The first verse just was a beginning of their love. 

The first time, I found you on the docks  
What have you done to me?  
You brought me to fall in love  
with someone who is beautiful to me  
I can’t take it away

Regina merely giggled when she heard that verse. It reminded her of their first time when they met on the front porch but it was irony when she was still sitting on the docks. Emma conjured her guitar and strummed beautifully. It inspired her when she saw George Strait on the stage and played that guitar. The second verse was coming out in the flow of their love. 

My heart skipped a beat  
I just felt like I’m dying in the heavens  
Because of you  
I can’t help thinking of you  
You caught my heart and held it on

The brunette woman turned her head around to see her and smiled. Emma winked at her and played once more then came closer to her lover. Regina came back to watch the sunset that was touching on the water’s surface and listened to the song along. The blonde woman looked up at the sunset. 

I barely listened to someone’s talks  
But you’re the one I pay attention  
Because of our first sight of love  
I knew that it was you who  
Brought me here to kiss you

She sat down beside her and leaned against the wooden bench that was drilled on the docks. Regina looked at her with her glistening eyes. Emma smiled and strummed her guitar with her singing voice that led her to fall in love with the brunette mayor every day. It was their love that told on the stories for the generation. 

I can’t tell by your beautiful heart or eyes  
You came upon me  
and told me  
that you fell in love with me  
Oh baby, I do same

The brunette woman laid her head on her left knee and watched her lover playing her favorite song. It was her cherished moment that she always shared with her life beside their son. Emma didn’t realize that Regina was singing along with her. It warmed her eyes to live her life freely. 

These promises that I kept  
I never broke them when I am with you  
Because of you  
I truly wanted those moments   
That I cherished all along

The blonde sheriff cackled while Regina smiled widely after singing that verse. She came closer and leaned her head to kiss on a plump and red lips of the brunette woman. They smiled into their kiss then leaned on their foreheads and sang other verse together. 

The first time, I laid my eyes upon you  
You brought me to fall in love  
with your dignity and love  
That’s all I need  
Because of you

After all, they knew that they already got married and got on with their life as a mayor and sheriff. Her son was the one who brought them together to love each other like a family. The last verse always touched their hearts every time they sang. 

Now, I have you in my arms  
I swore that I never let you go  
I see through your eyes  
I just knew that you’re the one  
I keep holding on to my heart

Oh, Because of you  
I held on to you along  
Because of you  
I truly love you within my life  
Because of you Oh

At the end, Henry jumped over to hug them in his arms. It surprised them and laughed together. He was cuddling between his moms and watched the sunset. The ladies smiled at each other and gave their last kiss to seal their hearts forever until their death. 

No one knew that they were camping at the lake but their death was suspicious to them. Emma and Regina closed their eyes. Their life came into the specks of the air through the waters. Henry was the one who closed their life and died in his moms’ arms. But they were found by a walker who came along on her trail to the beautiful lake and saw them on the porch. She thought it was a beautiful moment and decided to ask them for the directions to go back on the trail. 

She found out that they died on their own. In her mind, it was a beautiful moment that a family went away to somewhere that they can be safe and love each other every-day. Until, she looked up at the sunset that was still down on the water and the stars were brightening her night. The warm breeze was bringing her to feel that their love that never faded away and she smiled. 

“Goodbye moms and Henry.” 

It was their daughter who came from the future and walked along through their moments that she could take to see her actual family. It was too late because she was in her nursey room at the cabin and she didn’t know that her family died at that moment. The police took her away to the grandparents by Emma’s side. Her life was too fulfilling to be a cherished one that she remembered her family for the last.


End file.
